halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Actene
G-Chat? Well? :P SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 18:43, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I am planning on integrating the Ferox into AWE, and I thought it may be beneficial to your Hai if they made first contact with the Ferox. I wanted to know what you thought... We can develop more into the plan if your interested. -- Well I think I can work with both of your options. If (a. does happen, I can work out a solution with SHK. If (b. happens, I can configure the Ferox to battle the Hai in the absence of the Emirates in which the Hai could overcome the Ferox and possibly gain stability within their society. The Ferox wouldn't be completely eliminated though. What do you think? -- New Character Since I love Halo: Rebirth, SPARTAN-08BLAM!'s story, it has inspired me to writing a story about an Insurrectionist character who does terrorist stuff. Aaaaaaaaand, since you are the master of all rebels (David Wellesly), I would like a few pointers, even though I have already taken a few from his story. Please reply soon, bye !!! I have made him, Derrick Valerin, and tell me on the talkpage if you see any problems. Request Could you please check out my SPARTAN and see if you have any suggestions for improvement? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:50, 14 April 2009 (UTC) That is one paragraph on purpose, as when I write Valerins story I will make small paragraphs on his life section. I hope Valerins wont, cuz the others I started were just plain bad. They should be on my category if you want to look them up, but they are only a paragraph and are pretty stupid. I plan on getting them deleted. Replying Thanks for the review of Riker. As a note, the first two things you mentioned were incomplete thoughts that I've now finished; I tend to have those in my articles, due to my attempts to do a thousand things in a very short period of time. Anyways, to continue onto the other points you mentioned, yes, Riker does have some rather long speeches, but this is due to the whole personality thing: he is normally quiet, but not always. It also has to do with my own personal difficulty with portraying a quiet commander; it's slightly difficult to do. The S-III thing will be brought up as a major point in his story arch: after all, he has five S3 subordinates. As for the misplacement of the sections on DEVIANT, WARDOG, etc, that was an error on my part using the function: I forgot to put the end part to it, so it just went on and on, and therefore put five sections under the references section. Moving on to your stuff, it might be a good idea to ask Ajax about your character, but he'll probably say go ahead. As for the main Necros page, I'm afraid I'm not sure what you're talking about; they all look the same to me. Now, for a review of David. First thing I noticed, you haven't exactly removed all the references to his old name just yet, which is something you probably ought to work on: I saw two, maybe three, times where he was referred to as Cameron. I'm always slightly wary of taking very iconic characters and using them in Halo, but you seem to have morphed Boba Fett into your own character rather well. It could stand a slightly longer battle record, but that's easily fixable. I am curious though: it states he killed a Spartan, but I can't seem to find it in the article itself. Overall, nice article. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:17, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Militia Request Think you could help me with pictures again? I'm in need of faces for my many, many characters. Here's a list of pics I'm in need of: from Halopedia, I need N'tho 'Sraom and Usze 'Taham; from elsewhere (this is the harder part), I need pics of Jet Li, Jackie Chan, Clint Eastwood, Harrison Ford, Hugh Jackman, Matthew Fox (note, Matthew, not Michael), Terry O'Quinn, Dominic Monaghan (one as Charlie from Lost, and one as Merry from Lord of the Rings if you could please), Billy Boyd, Viggo Mortensen, Elijah Woods, Sean Astin, Evangeline Lily, Josh Holloway, Orlando Bloom, Anakin Skywalker and Neo (forget the last actors names). If you could get me some or all of those, thank you; don't worry about putting them on their respectively pages, I'll check the upload log, find the pics and put them where they belong. Thank you. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:50, 18 April 2009 (UTC) You has been a busy bee. :P SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 18:10, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks much; job done well. There were two pictures that, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd like to ask if you could get different versions of: firstly, do you think you could get a picture of Neo without the sunglasses? (I can't remember if he ever took them off in the movie, but if he did, could you get it?) And also, could you get a picture of Clint Eastwood when he was younger, you know, more like when he starred in The Good, the Bad and the Ugly? Thanks. Overall though, thanks a whole lot for all the pics. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the help. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:14, 20 April 2009 (UTC) The Story Remember that story I was tellin' you about? Well I moved it to Halo: The Beacon. I hope you haven't read it and spoiled it for yourself. If you haven't, I'll contact you when I finish it up. I'm on the last section now so it won't be too much longer. Maybe a day or so. Maybe when I'm done with this we could make a collaboration together. Sound okay? It will be a while though... PS: are you really a vegetarian? [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:32, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Wow... a story from me and you would be like... godly. Well not all my storys are godly. Only Halo: The Beacon is, I've put a lot of work into it. I'll cough up an idea eventually. I'm better at finishing stories than starting them. It will be a while until we can collaborate, I'm going to be finishing my story. Then I can get into other stuff. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:33, 22 April 2009 (UTC) SOTF I was wondering if maybe I could write an episode or two. Lemme know, Regards; SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 14:54, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Re: SOTF Well I'll be happy to write Episode III: Revenge of LOMI ;P lol, don't worry, I won't really name it that. But yes, it'd probably be best if you let me handle the Davis family "reunion"; sadly, the maintenance required for over a 100 characters over multiple eras is very difficult, and some of them suffer as a result. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:40, 24 April 2009 (UTC) hey! haven't talked to you forever ... let's write! I have a StarCraft novel in mind, and want to push Myrmidon Program to FOTM status? hope things're well! RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 00:01, 25 April 2009 (UTC) G-Chat? SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 17:59, 26 April 2009 (UTC) It is Finished Hey Actene, I've finished Halo: The Beacon. It's great, I think you'll love it! Tell me what you think on it's talk page. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:51, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Canon problems? Could you tell me what they were? [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:31, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Re: SOTF I see; I'll talk to Joshie about it, see if he'll let me do the next one. Good episode, BTW. As a side note, I'm gonna set up stats for the characters involved just like we did in the last SOTF: it'll state their status and their location, then location becomes cause of death upon their termination. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Ahh, well I was looking into that a bit when I was writing it. I thought it might be an issue but I just shrugged it off. You see, If it isn't a UNSC ship that Varine drives, there is no chance of him getting into the Pride. I think that if a pelican is absolutely required as it was in this case, the Covenant would swallow their pride and use it. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 20:23, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I've got the character stats all up to date on the main page, so that's out of the way. Just gotta color the dead guys red. Anyways, I'll see what I can cook up. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:52, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry this is so late i haven't been on this site for ages. Anyway if you have already made a new chainsaw gun then disregarded this, you can use the Verto Assualt Rifle just make it the new model add some upgrades (or Downgrades) and make a new page, im fine with it. I only made it for one of my characters. Also great article, i've only read a little bit of it but so far its great. --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis, Be Glad I'm Talking to You 07:11, 29 April 2009 (UTC) New thing, wanna see? As the title says, I've made something new, similar to the MWWE (in that it's just me writing about it, but letting others have impact if they want). The link's here in case you want to check it out. There isn't much text yet however, so don't get sad if it doesn't make a lot of sense yet, for it will eventually (when I find the time). LieutenantDavies 19:35, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Justanothergrunt told me to ask you about this, but I doubt you'll mind: I'm wanting to tie my Heralds of Chaos story into Survival of the Fittest later on. Don't ask how, it's top secret, but never fear, it doesn't mess with anything that will ever happen in any of the SotF's. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:31, 29 April 2009 (UTC) This tie-in won't be in SotF though, it'll be in HoC... when I get my lazy rear around to writing more of it and getting to said point in the storyline. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:51, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I'll be going next. Just gotta get all my possible characters down, then I'll start writing. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:01, 29 April 2009 (UTC) It is a surprisingly huge number. I'm not sure if it's a gift or a curse.... so many characters, so little time.... --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:09, 29 April 2009 (UTC) G-Chat? Only for a few mins though. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 19:38, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Could you help me with something? Would you mind doing something for me? Could you please get this file, crop it so that only the right side with the Spartan is shown, then upload it here? I'm finding out more and more that it's hard to get good pictures of my Spartan doing his specialty: orbital insertion. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:47, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks, the pic's great! --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:17, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Ah, what the heck, go ahead and upload it too: there aren't many good pics of free-falling Spartans anyways, might as well take as many as I can. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:33, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, could you get this this pic? Ajax suggested it, but he said his copy was buried in his computer, and it could take him a while to find it. Would you mind just cropping it a little, to get rid of the big "Halo 2" at the top and the "Bungie" at the bottom? Thanks again! --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:05, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you. And no problem, now that I think about it, it's really not all that visible anyways. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:24, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Actene, It's SPARTAN-08BLAM!, I was wondering if you could check out my story, Halo: Rebirth, I'm struggling to write more because I don't know what people think about it. I would greatly appreciate it if you took the time to check it out and tell me what you think. If you're doing something already, and don't get to it I understand. Thank you. I appreciate you taking the time. G-Chat? Joshua(Talk) 14:12, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Rebirth Thanks for your comment. It got me in the mood to write again. Right now I'm taking a break from writing the fourth chapter. I was hoping to flesh out Mati more, but I'm not really sure how, and well I'm writing a chapter based primarily around Joshua's emotional state after his horrendous acts. So I guess I'll get to it when it comes. Mati will have his time. Thanks again, I gotta finish this chapter now! No worries, i was just wondering, anyway i like all your work, your characters are great. I was wondering if after your schedule cleared up a little you would want to do some co-op work with me. I am pretty good at making things sound convincing from a science prespective so your strength with characters would make it a pretty good story, please consider --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis, Be Glad I'm Talking to You 22:29, 2 May 2009 (UTC) gmail? RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 23:24, 4 May 2009 (UTC) What he said. :) Joshua(Talk) 19:08, 5 May 2009 (UTC) 19:44, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Awww. c mai sad faec? :'( But talk to you soon. Regards, SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 17:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Yes I figure as much. I honestly don't beleive it, but you see I'm kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place... [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 19:36, 9 May 2009 (UTC) SOTF I finished my episode, check it out. Still to busy for G-Chat? :P Regards, SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 19:44, 9 May 2009 (UTC) pretty tired but may be on gmail briefly if you want; did a little bit of writing today RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 03:33, 10 May 2009 (UTC) It looked good, thanks for telling me. BTW, I fixed the dead link (you just forgot a letter in Vhohr) in the text, just so you know what I edited. Keep up the good work! Also, when and if you have time, you can check this out. I don't remember if I've told you to look at this before, but just in case, I tell you know. Also, since I allowed Joshie to let the Nexus have a brief entrance into the thing, I offer the Hai to make a short cameo as well if you want. LieutenantDavies 21:20, 10 May 2009 (UTC) The starting date is on the page, but you're not the only one who missed it (*hint* Joshie and 112 *hint*). It lasts from 2568 to 2571, although some minor conflicts between minor factions may continue at points later on. Also, there's something secret I want to do with the Hai, so if I already have your email adress, expect to be emailed sometime soon. If I don't have it, then what is it? There's also updates on THE THING you need to be informed on, so the email will include that too. But not a word on Halofanon, k? XD LieutenantDavies 17:31, 11 May 2009 (UTC) You got a new mail? Cause sometime earlier on my talk page I noticed you said that this: rriself@yahoo.com, was your email, and it was to that one I sent the email. Do you want me to resend it to your new mail? LieutenantDavies 19:48, 11 May 2009 (UTC) G-Chat? SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 19:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Questions answered What it's been at most 3 days? calm down and be patient, I will get around to making new things, i just had to get that incident behind me first. Also, as just about any of the veteran users, how I am not a sock puppet. hey lemme know how the writing's goin RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 03:28, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :sounds exceptional - i myself am getting pretty crazy on work haha :) RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 03:40, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello Actene, I wouldn't like to get flamed on anything I have done here at Halo Fanon, so could you review my Article: Special Operations Team "Goliath" if you have time. I would just like to have a good Writer such as you to help me out a bit. I all want is maybe a few tips and some advice on the article. Thank You. If you can't, I understand.-- Ok Thank you, oh and, when would the Class-IIs graduate? thanks-- Request Hey, Actene, I'm trying to do a massive switchover so that we stop using the Property template, which really just redirects to the Writer template now. So, do you think you could please start using Template:Writer on your articles? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:04, 13 May 2009 (UTC) hey, excerpt for you in your inbox ... it's pretty poor writing for me but thought oyu might be interested RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 22:56, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Flee before it's too late or embrace hell and stay XD I sent a response email, but just in case I post to you here too: GJ will be announced today (due to a MAJOR change in schedule), so check at the forums in a few hours. Either enjoy it or cower before it, your choice XD LieutenantDavies 11:42, 15 May 2009 (UTC) It comes...God's Judgment The announcement forum's up. Now join my side my "advisor". LieutenantDavies 19:35, 15 May 2009 (UTC) There's enough human factions anyway, so it doesn't matter you don't want the League in. Also, I think I mentioned the Lorians in the announcement, they just weren't highligted. And I understand with the thing with your mail now, I'll remember that from now on. LieutenantDavies 20:52, 15 May 2009 (UTC) G-Chat? Say yes for once? Please?! SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 19:51, 16 May 2009 (UTC) hey i have a new excerpt for you in your gmail inbox ... let's also discuss how to split up the scenes if you want, sometime Hope things are well. Best regards for your studies. Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 16:20, 17 May 2009 (UTC) G-chat? Yes? No? SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 17:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Think You Could Help Me? I'm trying to expand one of Ajax's articles, the Alliance of United Races, but I'm not entirely sure how. Think you could help me edit it? To give you an idea, it's mostly a UN for the Halo species. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:16, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. I'm definitely gonna mention the bit about the Great War affecting feelings; an obvious point I somehow missed. As for the Unggoy (and I think Ajax doesn't simply overlooks this and let's it fly), they are a Protectorate of the USR, and only have limited power over their control; for the most part though, they go with what the Sangheili say and work for them, but the few that don't agree enough to do something are part of the rebellious Unggoy Defense Force (SPARTAN 119's group). See my article, Jahjah, to learn a little more about that. Oh, and by the way, if you think of anything you'd like to add, feel free to add it (just make sure you tell me about it) --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:52, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Grand Army of Hephaestus Made the Hespians military page. Btw, RR is starting to piss me off, he is on but wont respond to my message. X( OGame Next time you are on OGame, can you send me 4-8k Deut? I need it so I can have my Colony Ship. :D Regards, SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 17:24, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Oh and 10k Crystal if you can sir. :P SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 17:26, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you ever so much! I shall repay you in due course. :) Warmest Regards, SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 06:43, 24 May 2009 (UTC) The G-Chat? SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 18:09, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Hate to bother you Are you going to edut the Grand Army of Hephaestus page at all ? Cuz, I need some help, and your a damn good writer. Wow, nice edits. Ttyl, sorry to bother you :) Oh, well, nm. Have a good sleep, maybe tty tommorow, if your on. Bye :D Still on? If so, G-Chat? SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 18:38, 30 May 2009 (UTC) New Spy Novel As per title, work will begin this weekend, want a Char in it? Regards. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 20:01, 11 June 2009 (UTC) On the LD thing: Sure. But I mean, I write all of it, you just make one Char for it. If you can't, then fine. Regards, SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 20:56, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Here: Halo: The Faithful SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 20:58, 11 June 2009 (UTC) G-Chat? SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 15:45, 14 June 2009 (UTC) A tiny, small, unimportant announcement I'm getting rid of my work (I wanna start over), so if you want anything, you can take whatever you want, if there for some reason is something you don't consider bad. Also, if you, 112 and Actene wants to continue GJ, do so. Also, if I'm co-owner of an article that you're the second owner of, take it over and remove me from that. If you've got some questions, you just have to ask. Oh and don't try to talk me out of it; my decision is final, no questions asked. Ultimatum Ready to get ta werk again? I've posted Chapter 9 on my sandbox, but you have to get rid of the inviso-tags () to see it. If your approval meets with it, i'll post it tonight and await your next post. I just put it up. Can't wait for where you take it after so long. :) heyy how's it going? you should get on gmail sometime :) RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 03:34, 18 June 2009 (UTC) OH, VERY COOL! I like that first-person monologue alot, really adds depth to the rage 2994 feels. I love how he feels that he has to absolutely-positively-without-a-doubt-do-or-die kill 141. This is where it gets real fun. So, I've put Ch.11 up. I think that the next one should be yours, I wanna see how you finish this fight off. I think they've beaten each other as much as possible, because 2994's deternimation to kill 141 is stalemated by 141's obligation to stop 2994 until either he or 2994 is dead. hey can you get on gmail? thanks RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 03:27, 24 June 2009 (UTC) G-Chat? SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 15:56, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Ultimatum Worked on H:U lately? S-IV Update News My Departure. Regards, Joshua (Talk) 09:00, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Ghost from the Past Hey Actene, how are things going ? Havent seen or spoke to you in a VERY long time. So you dont have to ask me, I'm doing particularly great. Cool cool, I see you still have Simon going, I loved that guy. One of my favorite articles here. I'm kinda depressed with the direcion HF is going, good writers like Joshie and LD keep disappearing, I'm still talking to Joshie on IRC but havent seen him active anywhere else :/ I'll gladly relay your warmest regards. Have a good night (or day, idk where you live :/) gmail? :) RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 16:12, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Simon-G204 Hey, dude, I'm expanding one of my articles, and having him work briefly for Section 0, the ONI internal affairs office that likes assassinating people. I'm a big fan of your Simon-G294 article, and was wondering if I could have my character (Connor-038(III)) hunt him for a mission (and of course, not be able to catch Simon). The mission would take place on June 10th, 2586. Thanks, Thanks man. I'll send you an early copy of the op when its done, but it might be a while. Its at the tail end of a massive add-on for my SPARTAN-038(III) article, something on the order of 40-90 pages, so it might be a few weeks, possibly more if other projects work out. Thanks again, Ok, actually, looking at the timelines, Simon would not work so well, as he would be training myrmidons at that time. What would David Wellesy be doing during 2586? Stuff Ultimatum revival Hell yes! I've been wanting to close Ultimatum for a while now, so 141's story will be complete and I can move on to my next project. If you can get a new one up soon, we'll get it done before Hallow's Eve. I like your quote -- it is strongly reminiscent of a certain Simon-G294 :-) If Shephard and Simon knew each other in life, I'm pretty sure that they'd be best friends-- :-) Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 04:31, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Rival hate hate to bother you but I'm making a SPARTAN-III Gamma and I want to make my character, SPARTAN-G192, intresting so do you mind if we were to put that our Spartans are rivals?--Matt xMan 20:17, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Well who do you think might make a perfect canidate for a rival?--Matt xMan 22:36, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Well I can probably help you out with Ralph-G299. I want a rival like vegeta or sasuke for example. You can say that Ralph was born in the south of the US and is ignorant because he was raised by rascists parents but mabey that's much I don't know. Well I might make a page about Ralph and mabey you can help out.--Matt xMan 05:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) OK so basicly Raplh is a Martain and basicly he's kind of stuck up about it. And he hates Spartan-G192 because he's and Earth born and Ralph hated Earth born more than anyone else. While I'm working on my Spartan you can edit Ralph if its k with you--Matt xMan 06:40, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Regarding: Ralph-G299 -- ?? I saw the article ... did you write it?? Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 07:34, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Good twist with Simon/Cassandra/Powell I was reviewing G294's page for plot details on how to write Galactic when I saw the relationship between Simon, Cassandra, and the Powells. That was a fantastic sleight of hand with the plot: exceptional. RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 00:11, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Ralph-G299 Don't mean to bother you man but I could use some help on the Ralph page.--Matt xMan 01:52, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Shephard Necros? Not to sound intrusive, but have you already planned out how exactly S-A294 will be rediscovered? If not, then I have a SPARTAN-II (maybe, hopefully, another one too, just waiting to see if Ajax approve :P) participating in Operation: SAVIOR (IE looking for John-117), so it wouldn't be too hard to have him stumble across Shephard during his search, should you so wish. Oh and if you'd like him to have a position in the SPARTAN-IV regiment, I may have room somewhere in one of my three companies (which also depends on whether ajax approve or not of aforementioned request). Of course, you may not like this at all, something that I'll respect. Oh and good luck in FoTM :P Great, now I've just got to get a couple minutes of discussion with ajax (something quite hard, as he says he's busy as soon as I says i want to ask him something...) to determine which Spartan picks Shephard up. If the new guy (who isn't on the site yet) is allowed, he'll be the one to pick up Shephard. If not, then you'll have to do with this guy. Oh, just noticed, is the name also a tribute to Mass Effect or was it coincidence? Guess Shep(h)ard is a survivor name *notes that I have to name my son Shepard* lol Ajax turned the new guy down (basically ruining a whole week's work, but I don't mind really, it's what I expected), so you'll have to do with Lavernius the clown :P Out of curiosity, how would Shephard react to somebody like Lavernius? Wellesy I’m liking that idea, friend. Creates a whole bunch of cool ideas for a potential Connor vs. David showdown. Look at the existing teams, choose one, but be sure to check with Matt too; he owns the vast majority of the teams actually, though there are still a few open ones. I’d say good luck on fanon of the month, but seeing as you are my competitor…may the most pwn fanon win. Fitting enough right? Lets see. They make use of SPI, same training as original S-II Spartans, trained originally in five man teams, each team lost two soldiers to augments….pretty much stuff in the article. If your confused, read the Spartan II Class III article or either Connor-338 or Richie-458, they both have pretty good insight into the training process. Also, they weren’t deployed on suicide missions like the S-IIIs, they were usually deployed like standard II Spartans. Long Time, No See ? Hey Actene, haven't spoken to you in FOREVER. I see your doing magnificently. Yeah, Halo Legends and a few other wiki's I have obligations toward. Plus NationStates and college, so, kind of tied up with all that. But I like to keep in touch with old friends =). Something I'm also able to help if you'd like (sorry that I haven't written something on Laz's recovery of Shephard, I'll get to that soon...ish). I've got a couple scheduled Marine/ODST characters, then there's always my Spartans too. I know Shephard is quite a lot different from Laz, but Laz's best friend is his direct opposite (Riker), which proves he can be friends with most (I like to call it the 'Naruto ability' if you understand what I mean :P), so, in case you ever feel for pulling something very ironic, then he could become Laz's bud. Of course, we could make it the other way around, that they become rivals (can't stop thinking Naruto vs Sasuke when I write that :P) Anyway, if you're after some character interaction, I'm in, if you want my assistance of course. I'm ready :P So, here's a storm of mine; I thought that it might be a somewhat complicated relationship, as Shephard may feel grateful and think he owes Laz for the latter finding and saving him. On the other hand, Laz's overly happy attitude (makes a lot of people think he's manic :P) would probably unnerve him, who lost all his friends early. This could serve as a sub-plot where Shephard shows open disgust for Laz at one point, until Laz tells Shephard that he's in fact been through similar situations himself (most notably the Defense of Washington, where he saw literally thousands be slaughtered by Covenant forces while he and scattered groups of marines, odsts, army soldiers and colonial militia desperately tried to fend them off until reinforcements arrived and the bruteys were driven off). This would be ideal for Shephard to start respect Laz and put the two on more friendly terms. However, Shephard would probly still not laugh at Laz's jokes (few spartans do) :P Just a couple suggestions. I'm ready for your own storm =3 BTW, seeing as I have ownership of the Necros versions of Tom-B292 and Lucy-B091 (the only survivors of Beta Company), we might as well have some kind of character connection between them and Shephard too. Although I personally believe they would be on friendly terms, seeing as they have an important thing in common; they are the only survivors of their respective companies, I'm open to any suggestions you might have =3 Short Story Well, I haven't written Laz' early life yet, but it wasn't exactly fucked up like Shepard's. And I do like the sound of Laz helping Shep with his mental state, Laz is after all seemingly the only S-II medic in the necrosverse (I previously had another but deleted him as part of my SPARTAN/supersoldier purge). As for Laz's loyalty to the UNSC, I've never actually thought about how that would be (beyond that he carries out his assignments though not always in the way his superiors expects :P), and thus you bring up a valid point. Although he is a 'go-with-the-flow' guy, I think he'd react quite strongly to the use of child soldiers for suicide runs. However, despite being probably the least indoctrinated of the IIs (he's unusual in that he managed to resist most of it), I don't think he should go traitor (partly because the community would eat me alive if I suggested it), though I like the thought of his faith being shaken a bit. As for Tom and Lucy, they didn't have that much development, so the only recognizable traits I can recall is that they're both extremely loyal to their friends and direct superiors (Kurt and Mendez), Tom to the point of disobeying orders twice (first on TORPEDO where he disobeyed a retreat order and instead carried out the original objective, second when he refused to enter the Shield World before Kurt), so it seems they place their friends first, distant Spook officers later. I can't discern much beyond that, I'll think of something to fill in. Oh and it'll be a pleasure working with you too :) Hey DO you know how I can get a sig made or fix this infobox stuff? 3nvy 23:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Regarding Rebuild Era Several of your articles seemed to have some ties to the Rebuild Era which was originally spearheaded by Baccus78 and The Parkster. I would like to remind you that they've left the ownership of the article to me... So, the real question is; are you still in the Rebuild Era project?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:18, November 18, 2009 (UTC) About S-IIIs... Seeing as we're discussing SPARTAN-IIIs in particular, you might be interested in checking out my newest article, SPARTAN-G290. As I admit in the trivia, I was partially inspired to make it because of Shephard. I hope you don't take offense to that :) So yeah, if you'd like even more character interaction (it's not getting dull, is it?), now's another chance. Just thought you'd like to know. Oh and thanks for your vote on the Annual Awards; I know I deserve the award less than Specops, but it feels good to be nominated nonetheless. Oh and remember, I'm always available (except when I'm not in the general area of the computer, of course, which is...occasionally) I didn't expect you to be offended, though it never hurts to ask just in case, right? Oh, and to be mean, christmas started one week earlier for me because we've gone to the Canaries >:) Oh well, studying's gonna be a bitch once christmas is over...fuuu- Anyway, good luck with your schedule, I'm off to another awesome dinner :P AAO Roster somewhere on your userpage as to verify that you're part of our expanded universe?}} O HI Actene!!!!! How's life going?--Den fryktedehodet 17:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Invite You must join and aide in the effort! haha. Regarding Template:Simon Quote Wouldn't it be far easier to just have the quote inside the article itself rather than having a template? I'll be running a template cleanup and will be deleting unused templates from HaloFanon.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Invitation to Infected Hope to see you join in the coming days! Rawr, Re:RP